


Cool!

by lavenderlotion



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Casual Daddy Kink, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Getting Together, Light daddy kink, M/M, Stetopher - Freeform, drunk!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles is a little drunk and says somethings he didn't mean to.In the end though? It's cool.





	Cool!

“I am NOT drunk!” Stiles yelled, dramatically marching into the loft and throwing his arms up. He was _not_ drunk. Tipsy at most. He was at the sweet spot, actually. He had drank enough to have _fun_ , lower his inhibitions just the _right_ amount that he could enjoy himself enough to just forget for a few hours. Forget about the supernatural, forget how _fucked up_ his life is, forget his hopeless stupid fucking crush. That isn’t even a crush, more like a full blown infatuation that _will not go away_.  

“Stiles!” Scott said, enough disapproval in his voice to get on Stiles’ last fucking nerve.

“No!” Stiles yelled back, turning to face Scott as he walks backwards to the kitchen for water, “I am allowed to have fun! You are not my fucking mother Scott!”

“You need to be careful!”

“I am careful you complete fucking moron! I have on four different types of protective charms, everything magical about my scent is hidden, I didn’t drink enough to be stupid. I want to have fun.” Stiles yelled, getting more and more frustrated as his rant went on, “It’s not fair! It’s not _fucking fair_! Fuc-”

Stiles stopped mid sentence after walking into a … wall? Except it’s not a wall it's a body and arms are wrapping around his waist to hold him steady _and_ pull him close. And wow okay that’s really warm. Super warm. And wow okay there’s breath on his neck and a beard and oh, wow that also feels really good, “Why don’t you tell Daddy what’s wrong, Sweetheart?”

And okay, look, if Stiles’ moans it is _not_ his fault. Peter’s voice is just _really_ nice and he may love it, or maybe that’s just Peter? Peter _is_ really smart, and funny. Yeah he’s kind of an asshole but so is Stiles. He’s a cute asshole. Stiles _has_ seen him before coffee, which okay yeah he wants to see pre-coffee Peter forever. Oh and now Peter is sucking. _Sucking_ on his neck and jesus _fuck him up_.

“Peter!” Someone says, the voice is deep and then Chris walks over, pulling Stiles away from Peter, wrapping Stiles up in his _own_ arms.

Stiles giggled, letting his head rest on Chris’ chest, hugging the older man back. Chris is also warm. He’s tall, Stiles _really_ likes that Chris is tall. Chris feels like safety. And he hits every DILF Criteria in the book. His level of dry humor is off the fucking charts, and yeah, he’s also incredibly sweet. Super boyfriend material.

“Stiles, please stop talking.” Chris says, leaning back so he can look at Stiles.

“Waait!” Stiles says, drawing out the word and giggling again, “I said _all_ that out loud?”

“Mhm, yes you did, Darling.” Peter purred, pressing up against Stiles back and moving back to his neck, licking a line from his shoulder to his ear.

Stiles moaned again, pressing forward into Chris, tucking his face into the older man’s neck.

“ _Chris_!” Stiles moaned, breathing against the man's neck and pressing open mouthed kisses to the skin as Peter grinds into him from behind, causing his own erection to rub against Chris’.

“Peter stop this!” Chris says, voice low and threatening, and some _how_ making Stiles’ even harder!

“No!” Stiles begs and the same time Peter says “Chris, we both know how much he wants it.”

“He's intoxicated Peter. If he wants to in the morning, when he's sober, we can talk more about this.”

“Fine Daddy.” Stiles grumbled, pulling a moan from Chris.

Erica whistles from the other room, reminding Stiles that the _pack_ is there, and _oh my god_.

“Oh my _god Peter_!” Stiles yells before firmly grabbing onto both men and letting his Spark swell under his skin. He imagines Peter’s room and suddenly he's there. The fuzzy calmness quickly disappearing and his mind quickly sharpening, thoughts jumbling up into an ADHD mess. With a pout Stiles says, “Fuck! Magic burns the fucking alcohol out of my system!”

“Does that mean you’re sober now, baby boy?” Peter purrs, resuming his position behind Stiles.

“Peter!” Chris says again, pulling Stiles away but not holding him this time, “We need to talk about this!”

“NOPE!” Stiles squeaked, backing up, “Just forget everything!”

Chris takes a long minute to look at Stiles. His eyes are darting around the room, his cheeks are flushed and Chris is certain if he could he would hear Stiles heartbeat skyrocketing, “I don’t want to forget.”

“What?” Stiles asks, mouth dropping open as he stares at the older man.

“I like you too, Stiles. And Peter, although I can’t say I’m pleased about that.” Chris tells him, muttering the last bit so only Peter can hear.

Chris shot a look to Peter who just shrugged, “I had _thought_ I made my intentions very clear?”

“So you just want sex?” Stiles asked keep his chin high but his voice betraying how scared he was.

“Of course not dear boy. I'm a relationship man, I have not been interested in ‘just sex’ since i was much younger.”

“So you want a … relationship. With Chris? _And_ me?” Stiles asked again to clarify.

“Of course.” Peter drawled, walking over to Chris and placing open mouthed kisses to his neck.

“Okay cool!”

It _was_ cool. It was very cool for the next three hours. And the morning after. And three years later, it was still very cool.

**Author's Note:**

> yay! more short drabbles!! and more stetopher!! i gotta stop writing SO MUCH steter lolll!!  
> I really need to work on the ongoing stories I have, instead of posting a bunch of short ones, but this is really all i have the energy to do :(  
> hopefully i can binge write tomorrow and update all three stories that I NEED TO UPDATE! UGH!!  
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
